Half is Whole
by FanaticallyInLove
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku the gang finds out some interesting new information about Miroku as a new threat arises. Inu/Kag Mir/San I'm putting out a 3 teaser chapters in hopes of finding a beta please let me know if you're interested!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stared down at the completed jewel in her hand still not believing that Naraku had finally been defeated and that they were finally safe. She looked up and found that seemingly of their own accord her legs had brought her to Goshinboku. She sighed and looked up at the scar where she had first met Inuyasha.

A sigh escaped her lips and one thought rolled around in her mind, _what now?_

It had been almost three years to the day that she'd come through the well to find him pinned to the tree. She had been so young then, so naive, she'd had no idea that her life would take on such a crazy adventure.

The first time she'd seen a youkai she was terrified, mistress centipede had tossed her around like a rag doll, she'd been so terrified that she could barely keep her wits about her enough to lead it away from the village.

That seemed like so long ago, now she could take on a youkai like that without even breaking a sweat. Her powers had grown enormously over the years and her sacred arrows were now so powerful as to be almost as much of a legend as tetsusaiga itself.

She looked up into the sun lit leaves of the great old tree and the thought rang through her mind again _what now?_

She and Inuyasha had been getting closer all the time especially now that Kikyou had been finally been laid to rest. However she still had a little doubt in her heart, that perhaps Inuyasha would want to use the jewel to revive his first love and continue the life they had started almost 53 years ago.

While she loved him with all her heart and at times thought he loved her too, she had never let go of that last remaining shred of doubt in her heart. She couldn't take the risk and knew that if she did let it go and he ended up asking for the jewel to revive the dead miko that it would completely break her.

She looked at the jewel clutched tightly in her fist, that this small object could cause so much pain, that this small little jewel had cost so many so much almost made her want to fling it away. It was an object born of the battle between good and evil and often times it was hard to tell which side was winning.

However this little thing was what had been tying her to this world, it was the reason she was here in the first place, it was the reason she had been able to meet Inuyasha, and while she hated all the suffering it had caused she loved it for bringing her to him.

Now that it was whole and complete, what would that mean for her? Would the well still work once it had been destroyed? Would she be stuck in the modern era or would she be able to choose Sengoku Jidai? For she had made up her mind that as long as he would have her she would remain by Inuyasha's side even if it meant she would have to give up a life with her family.

Her musings were interrupted by the soft sound of footsteps on grass, she instinctively knew it was Inuyasha but she couldn't make herself turn and face him. Whatever was said here would decide all fates, whether he resurrected Kikyou or chose to become full youkai, whether he would let her stay by his side or she'd be forced from the place that now felt like home more than her modern era, would all be decided right now. It took her a few minutes to work up the courage to turn and face him and he let her take the time she needed never speaking.

Inuyasha noticed her heartrate speed up and when she turned to face him the look she gave him strengthened his resolve. She looked hard as steel and he knew she was working up the courage to talk to him and he sadly noted that she still had a bit of, not fear persay, but something close to it meaning she was still afraid after all this time that he would reject her. He had to marvel at the fact that she could even think such things.

Kagome tried to smile at him, she took an uneven breath and held the jewel out "Here," she said startling him slightly "the jewel is yours."

He gave her a small smile and reached his hand out, for a moment she could hear nothing but her own heart thundering in her ears. The world slowed as he reached for her hand, she forgot how to breath.

He did not however take it, instead he grabbed her hand and softly closed it around the jewel.

She took a shuddering breath and looked at him surprised. He smiled and wiped a tear off her cheek she hadn't known she cried "Inuyasha..?"

"Baka," he said softly, his hand still on her cheek "I don't need the jewel."

"But I thought-" she was cut off, she gasped lightly as his hand on her cheek moved so that his thumb rested on her lips.

"Kagome I don't want to be a full blooded youkai," his thumb swept across her lips to rub her cheek.

She swallowed hard and tried to breathe evenly, his hand though calloused was warm and strong and she wanted nothing more than to lean into it but she knew she couldn't. She had to say what was on her mind, had to get past the doubts and the fears that still hid in her heart. She swallowed hard "I was thinking that maybe you'd want to bring Kikyou back..."

His thumb stopped moving on her face but his hand didn't move away "Kagome," the way he said her name made her breath catch in her throat. "Kikyou lived her life and even though it was unfairly ended, it did end and she's finally at rest, at peace. She deserves that." He said it in an even strong steady tone, one that carried through with complete honesty and she could feel those dark shadows in her heart brighten in his light.

She could barely breath she didn't know what to do, what to say, her fist clenched so tightly around the jewel she the thought she might shatter it again.

Inuyasha smiled gently "I've never been great with words," she gave a small chuckle that was almost a sob and nodded in agreement "but Kikyou is my past, I cared for her, maybe I thought I loved her, but until recently I don't think I really knew what love was."

Kagome took a shuddering breath as tears welled up in her eyes, her whole body shook with anticipation her heart thundered in her chest.

"I um" he started shakeley "I don't have anything to offer you, no home, no lands, no possessions. And I know it's selfish of me to ask, I'm a half demon, I'm not accepted by anyone, anywhere, and if you were to be with me... you… you wouldn't be either…, " he faltered as though he just realized what he was saying and indeed maybe he had. He let his hand drop away from her and took half a step back he shook his head like he was dispelling a dream "wait…," he breathed and her heart almost broke at the dejected sound of his voice "what am I saying… I… I can't do that to you…, " he trailed off his eyes refusing to meet hers and took a full step back.

She automatically reached out and grabbed his haori, startled he looked at her "I don't care about anyone else Inuyasha, I don't care what anyone thinks, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love you as you are, I love you as a half demon Inuyasha!" She proclaimed vehemently, her eyes were wild and fierce and so amazingly pure and full of love that he was completely overcome.

"Kagome," her name fell from his lips in a whisper before he crushed her to him in a fierce kiss.

All the breath left her and the world spun, she had never felt anything so good as his lips on hers and she instantly melted into him.

This was their very first real kiss, they'd come close many times and kissed once when she was trying to save him from himself but those experiences were nothing in comparison to what they were feeling now.

The feel of her crushed against him, the feel of her velvety soft lips almost made him dizzy. He hadn't dared hope she'd accept him, so used to rejection he was sure she'd refuse him. However here she was pressed against him kissing him back with everything she had. He'd never felt such a joy in his life. Carefully he slipped his tongue out and licked her lips and almost cried out for joy when she immediately opened her lips for him to deepen the kiss.

Neither of them were experienced in these matters at all but neither seemed to mind either, the kiss was passionate and loving and desperate all at once, they poured years of unspoken feelings into it and the passion made them both a little dizzy.

Kagome clutched his haori tighter, her legs feeling weak as his tongue swept into her mouth. She tentatively reached out and explored his mouth gently touching one of his fangs, a shiver of excitement ran through her as it pricked her tongue.

He pulled back a little looking at her with concern "I'm sorry are you ok?"

She giggled and nodded "Certainly makes kissing more exciting," he smiled in spite of himself.

Then his face grew a little more serious again "Kagome I…," he hesitated a little but her bright eyes looking up at him with such love and the fact that her body was so perfectly fit against his spurred him on "I want you to be my mate."

She looked up at him slightly puzzled "Mate?" She questioned, she'd heard the term before but wasn't exactly certain of the details.

Noting her confusion he did his best to explain "Inu-youkai can mate for life it's a stronger bond than human marriages as it binds the souls together."

She considered this but still wasn't exactly sure what that would entail however before she could ask he continued "That means that your soul and mine would be bonded and yours would take on some of the qualities of mine like my lifespan for example. I'm not really sure about much more than that though I do think you might heal faster too." Her face had brightened considerably at his words but he still didn't let her speak. "If you don't want that it's ok we can just have a regular human marri-" but she cut him off.

"Of course I'll be your mate Inuyasha, I want to be with you forever no matter what." She kissed him again and after another few minutes of dizzying passion they pulled apart for air. He held her tight, breathing in her scent. She pulled back from him and held up the jewel "So what do we do with this now?" She asked.

He thought for a minute "I'm not sure, maybe there's a way to purify it without making a wish but we should wait, I'm not sure if the well will still work without it," he said gently.

She nodded "I know, I need to talk to mama before that happens though, I don't want her to worry about me." He furrowed his brows confused. "I'm staying here Inuyasha, in your time, with you." His face brightened.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, besides with your life span we should see them again right?" She asked hopefully. He smiled gently and nodded. She brightened again "So we just have to go tell mama that we'll see her in 500 years," she giggled.

He smiled at her "I'll go with you at first but I need you to stay in your time for a few days," she frowned "Miroku wants to go to his father's grave, he asked me to go with him and I'm not leaving you here in this time unprotected with the jewel." He explained.

"Oh, why is he taking you and not Sango?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged "Something about time to be men or something" he said. She laughed out loud and he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Miroku looked down at his hand, he had barely been able to look away from it since it had become whole. His entire life he had been sure that his kazaana would consume him and end his life. Now that it was gone he could scarcely believe it, so far he'd been unable to let himself remove the prayer beads he had always kept wrapped around his hand. He was still a little nervous that it might open up again the minute he got rid of the beads. He knew he'd have to get over his fear which was why he'd asked Inuyasha to accompany him to the graves of his father and grandfather. He hoped that he could lay the beads at their resting places and have the strength to leave them there and move on in his new life with Sango.

Sango the treasure that she was noticed his musings and took his hand, "It'll be alright you know." She stated calmly and surely, her fingers running over the place that had for so long not been there.

"I know koishii," he said softly bringing the hand holding his to his lips, Sango blushed prettily still shy of open affection and he smiled at that. "I just need to go to the temple, it feels like the right place to leave the beads so that I may leave the pain and sorrow behind that we may live happily."

She smiled and layed her head on his shoulder "Are you sure you don't want me to come along?" She asked.

He smiled broadly and put his arm around her shoulder "Ah my dear sweet Sango I wish you to be with me always," he said jovially and she couldn't help but laugh "however this should be a quick visit no more than a few days time and I think Inuyasha and I should bond one last time before we are both married men with duties to our new wives." He explained.

She looked up at him "Do you think they'll marry so soon? I don't know if they've even shared their feelings yet," she said surprised.

Miroku lifted his head and glanced towards the sacred tree, the feeling of youki and reiki melding between the two had gotten even stronger over the last hour and he was sure they had at the very least shared feelings.

Sango saw which way he was looking and looked too, she could clearly sense Inuyasha's youki and Kagome's reiki. She had of course been trained since childhood to recognize unfriendly aura's and even though Inuyasha was one of her closest friends he still had a demonic aura. She had been in the process of learning to sense reiki when Naraku had attacked their village so that sense wasn't as honed as it could have been. She was however hyper aware of her adopted sister's reiki even if she did have some trouble sensing others. She focused as best she could and could feel that something in their auras had changed a bit, she turned to Miroku and judging by his lecherous grin this meant that the couple was indeed sharing feelings at the very least. She shook her head and pulled back from him.

Miroku had been too busy trying to focus on Inuyasha and Kagome and see what they were up to that he failed to realize Songo had pulled away from him. Before he knew what was happening he found himself flat in the dirt his head pounding with the impact of hiraikotsu.

Sango growled, why did she have to fall in love with such a lecher and a snoop! "Honestly Houshi-sama do you have to put your nose in everywhere?! And we were having such a nice moment," she groused setting the large weapon next to the hut.

He rubbed the sore spot on his had and did his best to look innocent "Koibito, I was merely checking in with our friends I wanted to see if they were as happy as we are!"

Sango sighed "I want that too," she admitted "Kagome is like my sister I want her to be happy more than anything, Inuyasha deserves it too, he's saved me not only from countless enemies but from myself as well." She had a distant look on her face as she finished her thought.

Miroku took her hand, and she looked at him "All of that is behind us now, that is another reason I want to visit the temple. I can leave the beads and all negativity associated with them behind and when we return you and I can start our lives right," she smiled at him and he kissed her hand again.

"Just hurry back I want to start building our house as soon as possible, I'm really looking forward to having a home again," she said softly.

"I will fly back to your side as soon as my task is completed."


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha hopped out of the well with Kagome in his arms he set her down at the top of the stairs and they walked out hand in hand.

Mae smiled as she watched them from the kitchen window she knew already what they were going to tell her and she was beyond excited to have grandchildren with little fuzzy ears! She pulled off her gloves and almost ran to the door to greet them.

She pulled open the door and beamed at them Inuyasha blushed but didn't let go of Kagome's hand, and Kagome just smiled brightly "Hi mama," she greeted.

"Oh this is just wonderful dear! When do I get my fuzzy eared grandchildren!?" Mae gushed excitedly.

Kagome's eyes popped open and she sputtered, Inuyasha choked "Mama!" Kagome yelped face fully flushed. "We just got together! We're too young to think about having babies!" She yelled wildly.

Mae laughed and ushered them into the house "So," she started excitedly "when are we having the wedding?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she looked back, Mae being sharper than most people gave her credit for did not miss this, her smile faltered a little "You are getting married aren't you?" She asked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he nodded trying to give her courage "Mama demons don't exactly get married," she started to explain Mae's eyebrows shot up "demons mate, it binds their souls together, forever."

Mae thought for a minute "But your human Kagome, can you even do that?" she asked.

Kagome was at a bit of a loss she turned towards Inuyasha for help, finding a little courage he spoke up "Demons can mate with humans, when the souls bond it um strengthens a human's soul so that the lifespans and some healing abilities to match." He tried to explain as plainly as he could.

Mae pursed her lips trying to understand "So by binding your soul and Kagome's she'll take on your lifespan?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded "I hadn't been aware that your lifespan was any different, how long is it?"

"My brother is 243 and he's still fairly young, " he said. Mae's eyes shot open wide and she gasped.

"How old are you?" She asked in a rush, Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly "153 if you don't count the 50 years I was pinned to Goshinboku," he said quietly.

Mae stared for a minute unable to really process what she'd just heard, she looked at Kagome who didn't look at all surprised. She tried to get her voice back "How old, how long uh..." she couldn't really form the words.

Inuyasha guessed at her meaning "Well full demons are technically immortal, but since I'm half I age one day a month." He tried to explain it simply though it was a bit more complicated than that.

"So you and Kagome...?" Mae trailed off again and Inuyasha nodded. She looked at them for a minute, Inuyasha's jaw was tight Kagome was nervously wringing her hands in her lap. Mae felt a tear roll down her cheek, she saw Inuyasha's eyes widen nervously so she smiled to sooth him. "Well I guess that means that this... is... goodbye?" She tried not to sob as she said it.

Kagome jumped up and hugged her mother "Not forever mama! You heard him, we'll live long enough to see you again," she tried to console her mother but she just cried harder. Inuyasha looked completely helpless, he had no idea what to do for a crying woman.

"I'm gonna stay here for a few days mama, Inuyasha has some things to take care of before we leave and I wanna spend time with you," Kagome said still holding her mother tightly.

Mae tried to get a hold of herself, she had known all along that Kagome would choose Sengoku Jidai with Inuyasha but now that it was here she wasn't as prepared as she thought she was to let her daughter go.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called softly "Why don't you go so you and Miroku can get back quickly, Sango wants the wedding to happen as soon as possible and I won't protect you from her if you guys are delayed."

Inuyasha jumped at the chance to get away from the weeping women. Crying women were something he definitely didn't know how to handle. He took a step but Kagome grabbed his sleeve "Come back soon ok?" She stepped away from her mother and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He blushed brightly at being kissed in front of her mother and nodded.

"Stay on this side of the well until I come to get you," he said firmly, she nodded and he turned and bounded out the door.

* * *

Miroku stood outside of Kaede's hut waiting, the sun was already higher than he wanted it to be before they left and he frowned. He sighed heavily and was about to turn around when Inuyasha landed in front of him. "Ah there you are my friend, " he said smiling.

"Keh, come on bouzu let's get going," Inuyasha said roughly.

Miroku smirked lecherously "You seem to be in a hurry today Inuyasha, wanting more alone time with Kagome-sama already?"

Inuyasha thumped him hard on the head and muttered something to the effect of leacher. Miroku feigned hurt "You are all going to kill me one of these days, " he said rubbing his head.

Inuyasha smirked and started off in the direction of the temple.

It only took a few hours running full tilt to reach the temple but by the time they did Miroku was breathing quite heavily. Though he was fairly proud of his ability to run as fast and as far as they did, it was still fairly difficult to keep up with Inuyasha who had barely broke out in a sweat. Miroku took a few minutes to catch his breath.

Mushin wandered out of the temple and grimaced, he knew this day would come and while it was a happy day it was gonna be tough too. He looked at his empty wine bottle, he was going to need at least one more to get through the next hour.

Unstoppering a new bottle he took a swig, it burned pleasantly in his throat and gave him the courage to step outside and face Miroku.

Miroku looked up as Mushin walked over to them on semi unsteady feet. He sighed was that man ever not drunk? "Hello Sensei," he greeted.

"We need to talk" Mushin said abruptly surprising the two men who looked at each other, Miroku shrugged and followed Mushin, Inuyasha close behind.

Mushin sat heavily on a mat in the temple, Miroku looked at him in confusion "What is this about Mushin?" He asked.

"It's about your father and your grandfather, now that the curse has been lifted there are things you need to know," Mushin said taking another long drink from his wine bottle.

"My father and grandfather?" Miroku asked confused.

"Your grandfather and your father were demons" Mushin said bluntly.


End file.
